Gaara Doesn't Do Needles
by iKannSpel
Summary: Everybody has a fear, right? Oneshot. No pairings. Slight OOC towards the end :] please review and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own this high-larious Naruto fan fic :)**

**Gaara Doesn't Do Needles**

The redheaded Kazekage sat at his office desk with an annoyed look plastered upon his face. He had been enjoying his 10 minute break from signing documents and reading complaints from his villagers when his brother burst through the door…literally. Temari was pushing Kankuro from behind, making him barrage inside. Kankuro looked at his sister angrily, then sighed and returned his eyes to his brother.

"Gaara. So…what'cha up to?" Kankuro asked with a fake smile on his face.

"Looking at an idiot." Gaara vexingly stated with his arms crossed, glaring at his brother for interrupting his break time. Kankuro pouted a bit and looked highly offended. "What is it Kankuro?"

"Well, the council members scheduled an immediate meeting." Kankuro mumbled still sulking form his brother's comment.

Gaara suddenly took on a concerned look. Could it be about an attack on his village? Or maybe another village had started something. Whatever the circumstance, it couldn't be a good thing…no good things were discussed in an 'immediate meeting'.

"Fine." Gaara said in a sigh and got up from his chair as his siblings walked out of his office with him.

"Do you have any idea what the meeting is about?" Gaara asked quizzically, still looking forward as he walked.

"Yes, and no." his sister answered shyly. She knew that her answer was confusing and was only going to annoy her already troubled brother even more.

"What kind of an answer is that?" he asked, fully stopping and staring at his sister.

"Well, we don't know much, me and Kankuro. All we know is that it's about your health. The council members were pretty vague on the details." And with that, the eldest of the siblings began her walk to the meeting room. The boys looked at one another, shrugged, then followed close behind their sister.

Baki sat across from Gaara staring straight at him, which was odd, seeing as how he always sat beside Kankuro, who sat on the left of Gaara. That slight change seemed to make Gaara even more uneasy of the whole situation.

"Kazekage-sama." Baki stated with authority. He usually called Gaara by his real name, but since other council members were around, he had to be formal. "I'll cut to the chase. Because of Shukaku's extraction, it seems your body is now prone to numerous diseases, viruses and illnesses." Gaara pondered this for a moment and it seemed legitimate. He couldn't remember one time ever being sick as a child. Not even a cold.

"So what should be done?" he asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"You'll receive your vaccinations." Baki explained roughly.

"Vacinations?" Gaara asked bewildered. All of the council members looked at him. "Yes, vaccinations, to protect your body from illnesses, Kazekage-sama." One of the eldest of the council members explained.

Gaara still had a questionable look on his face. He had never heard of vaccinations at all. Didn't seem like such a big deal, he was just curious. He faced his sister who was seated to the right of him and asked quietly, "What happens during these…vaccinations?" Temari smiled and stated with knowledge, "Well, you'll probably get about 20 or so shots is all."

"Shots?" Gaara cocked a non existent eyebrow, even more confused.

"Yea, ya know, shots." Kankuro started with his elbow on the table, supporting his head. "Jagged, pointed, stainless steal little daggers that are injected into your skin to give or take out liquids." He said in a bored tone with his eyes closed. Gaara's eyes shot open and he looked like he suddenly turned paler than usual.

What?!" he gasped out slamming his hands on the table staring at his brother with utter horror in his eyes. "Kankuro!" Temari shouted at the middle child. "Don't give him THAT many details!" Kankuro just sucked his teeth and looked the other way "Well he ASKED didn't he?" he said sarcastically.

* * *

"I'm not going!" the youngest Kazekage screamed from inside of his locked office. 

"Gaara! Come out of there right now! Don't make me get my fan! You KNOW I'll get my fan!!" Temari screamed from outside of her little brother's office. Gaara was sitting under his desk, rocking, thinking about the jagged, pointed, stainless steal little daggers that would soon be going into his skin. He was biting his nails (a nervous habit he thought he had lost when he was a child) and hoping that they would just let the diseases attack him rather than the dreaded needles. Suddenly he heard his sister scream "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" and a huge whirlwind ripped Gaara's door off of his hinges and through his open window.

Temari ran into the office to see her brother huddled under his desk, holding his knees with one hand and biting his nails with the other. "Oh Gaara." She sighed soothingly. "It's gonna be ok, it's just a little shot." She said kneeling next to her sibling. "No, it's TWENTY little shots." Gaara mumbled through his hand.

"I know it may seem like a lot, but this is to benefit YOU! Now cmon, you're getting your vaccinations." And with that Temari lifted up a flailing and screaming Gaara onto her back and they hopped towards Suna's hospital.

The trio was welcomed into the hospital by an overly happy nurse. "Welcome Kazekage-sa-" "LET ME GO!" Gaara screamed and started flailing on his sister's back. Temari sighed and the siblings strapped their brother to a chair in his room.

"Now now Kazekage-sama…" the nurse stated and smiled, as she held up a giant syringe. "This'll only hurt temporarily." Gaara looked shocked, and his expression suddenly changed to anger. "I'm warning you…Mimi…" he hissed, reading the nurses name tag. "Don't come near me with that thing." Even though he was on the verge of vomiting, he was still threatening.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, but this is for your own good." And with that the nurse began to walk closer and closer and she readied Gaara's arm and as she was about to stick him in the vein when…the sand got in the way.

"Oh…" Temari sighed. "Hehe…guess we forgot about that." She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. Kankuro, Baki and the nurse sweatdropped. Gaara stared at the needle and fainted.

* * *

**A/N:Yay! Thanks for reading my story you guys ******** hope you liked it. Please review, and thanks again for reading!**


End file.
